Wondered love
by AJLYAMBER96
Summary: When ichigo and rukia first make love. 2 maybe 3 shot.  R and R. first anime. Love the show. Tell me whatcha think.
1. Chapter 1

Rukia's POV!

The world can be such a cruel place. I learned that from Ichigo. I've been here for 2 months now, spending my time with him, helping with hollows, being someone new. Ichigo and I were in his room currently. Talking about the most random things.

"OH MY GOD REALLY!" I screamed.

"Yes. I'm serious." Ichigo told me that when he was a little boy he used to take his sister's dolls and pull their heads off. What a shame. But I couldn't keep myself from laughing. "Hey I feel guilty about it now. But back then I didn't mind anything I did to them."

"You're such a little jerk! Though I admit it was funny to learn you did that to them." I giggled on my own account. He could be so childish. I stopped laughing, enjoying the quiet moment of us being together. We were close friends now. I wouldn't change it, and I wouldn't want to.

At that moment a loud growl erupted through the room. I jumped up off the bed and put my red glove on. Ready for the hollows attack.

"Hm rukia what are you doing?" Ichigo asked me. He was calm! And there was a hollow about to attack.

"There's a hollow." I stated as if it was obvious. Rolling my eyes at his stupidity.

"No there isn't. Your stomach growled Rukia. You're hungry."

What a mundane act. Of course. I still havn't gotten used to the fact that I have to eat. Thouhg ichigo wasn't keeping up with his Mundie acts either. He must be starving. I know I was.

"Oh sorry. I think I'm hungry." I murmured under my breath, praying to god that he didn't hear me. But of course he could hear me. I'm so stupid.

"Of course you are. Dinner should be done by now anyway so I'll go get us some food." He got up off them bed and walked out the door. Hoy. He had a way of making me feel dumb, but then made me feel accepted in one second tops. I couldn't fathom it. The feelings I felt. But eventually I hope I'll understand. He made me feel better. He was sweet.

I couldn't help but think of the way things used to be. We hated eachother. We faught so much. But as we grew closer, I couldn't stop looking at him differently, his sweet natural smell. I listed his sheets up to my nose, I buried my face in it. Inhaling deeply. So musky. His own personal cologne. It smelled like the woods, grass, flowers, trees, moss, the air. I rubbed cloth on my face, loving the softness of the fabric. My mouth opened under the fabric as I breathed in, tasting the scent. Wonderful.

My eyes were closed as the personal images ran through my mind. His smile, bright orange hair, white teeth, long fingers, perfect muscles. I bit my lip. He was perfect.

God if I though he was perfect I wonder what he thought of me. Did he think I was ugly? Pretty? Beautiful? What about attractive? Did he think anything of me? Because my back was facing the door, because I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't hear the door open and those footsteps, then nothing at all. I didn't hear anything until Ichigo gasped out, "what are you doing?" and I jumped up to the ceiling. I hadn't noticed the way I was positioned. My mouth opened, breathing heavily, my eyes closed, and my hand scrunched up between my mouth and the sheet.

"Oh what? Huh? Oh nothing! Thinking that's all!" I squeaked out. The sheet was no longer in my hands, the heavenly scent gone from my nostrils.

"Oh ok. I have your food."

I noticed then that he had 2 plates of food with him. it looked delicious, my mouth watered.

"Yummy." Just to prove how good it looked my stomach growled again. Ichigo chuckled as I blushed.

"It does look good doesn't it? Here."

He set the plate in front of me.

Yummy.

"So what exactly were you thinking about?" Ichigo asked me when he sat down.

"things. That's all. It's private." He wouldn't really want to know would he?

"Oh ok. How private?" He said around his food as he ate it. I was basically snarfing the food down in no time. I was done already. Wow.

"Private enough. That was delicious."

He just started chuckling as he said, "You have a little, um, something. Here."

He grabbed a near-by napkin. He wiped something off of my lower lip. His movement slow. He smiled at me, with a glow in his eyes. He set the napkin down on his plate, set the plates on the floor. He wasn't facing me, which made my heart race. What's he up to? I thought.

He turned to face me, the look in his eyes made my heart beat faster than it already was. "Close your eyes." He told me.

I obeyed. I couldn't see him, I couldn't see anything. "keep them closed. Please. I want to do something. No matter what I do don't open your eyes, don't move. Please?"

He sounded so helpless. So hopeful. I couldn't say anything so I just nodded my head. I felt him get up from the bed, then a flip of a swtich. He must have turned off the light. "No moving. No talking." His voice was somewhere from across the room. The bed shifted as he sat back down on it. He moved closer, closer to me.

"Ichigo what are you…."

"Shhhhh. You promised."  
I did promise. I just huffed and crossed my arms like a child. I felt his hands snake around my wrist as he pulled them apart and pushed them to my sides. My heart was racing 1000 miles per hour. My breath coming out in gasps. I could feel his breath on my face.

"Ichi…"

"No."

"I…"

"it's ok."

His hand wa son my cheek, his fingertips touching my lips, my mouth opened from the pressure. I felt a brush of lips touch my own. He didn't want me to move, so I didn't. I stayed still. No reacting, no matter how much I wanted to. He pulled away slightly but then brushed his lips against mine again. But this time with more pressure.

He was kissing me, we were kissing. I squeezed my hands shut tight trying not to move. Ichigo pulled away gasping.

"please move. Say something. I can't keep kissing you if you don't respond."

He confused me. I didn't open my eyes, I dind't want to.

"you told me not to move. So I didn't."

I could hear his low chuckle.

"Move." Was all he said.

He kissed me again.


	2. Chapter 2

He kissed me again. Pressure and all. His mouth moved against mine ever so gently. His hand moved from my cheek to my shoulder and cascaded down to my wrist. He pulled it up to his shoulder resting it there. He did the same with my other hand. His hands covered both my wrist as they lay on his shoulders and soon wrapped around his neck. He trailed down them, from wrist to forearm, to elbow, to my shoulders, and continued downwards.,

I couldn't breathe anymore. I had to be the one to pull away. When I was gasping for air he moved to kiss me on the jaw. He swooped me on to his lap, his hands trailing to my lower back. As he kissed his way down to my neck.

"So.." kiss "tell me.." kiss "I want to" kiss "lay down" kiss," do you?"

The thought of us laying down together kissing gave me an amazing image. "yes." I whispered to him. We laid down together, my head was on the pillow, and he was above me. Balancing himself on his forearms.

He pulled away from me briefly. :You're beautiful." He whispered to me before he crushed his lips back onto mine. We kissed for so long, only taking a few seconds to breathe every once and a while.. Then we started to kiss again.

I didn't want him that far away. He wasn't touching me anywhere other than our lips together. I wanted our bodies to touch.

"Ichigo," I gasped, "lay down. I felt a slight shift of the bed as he sat up bringing me with him, never pulling away from the kiss. He moved his arms to my kneecaps separating them and pushing them apart to where my feet were fully on the bed. I gasped through the kiss. _God if I lay down now he'll see_ _my panties. _ "Wrap your legs around me." He insisted. I did and he laid me down as he settled in between my legs, them wrapped around his abdomen. What was going to happen tonight? Would we make love? What did I want to happen?

Did I want us to be intimate? I stopped kissing him. Not sure oif my actions anymore. He kept kissing me, my lips, my jaw, my cheek.

When he reached my lips again he stopped altogether. "Do you want me to stop?"

Did I?

"I'm not sure. Where are we going with this?" I asked him. I wanted to know for sure what he wanted, then what I wanted.

"What do you mean?" He didn't understand did he?

"I don't want to do anything unless we are doing it for a reason. Not just…" I sat up and moved away from him, curling up my legs against th wall. "hormones. Why did you kiss me?"

"Because there's this feeling. This one that I have for you. Something emotional. Physical. It's like its eating me up inside. My heart, it's like its filling up. Breaking to let something in." he wasn't looking at me anymore, but to the side. "When I walked in, and I saw you smelling my sheets, inhaling my scent. Inhaling me, it made me feel as if you felt the same about me as I do you. You seemed so entranced. Like you were under a spell. That moment all I wanted to do was kiss you. I didn't want you to move because I didn't know what to do. I was hoping you would push me away, but at the same time, I didn't want you to. Ive waited so long, and Rukia, I love you. I always have. Ever since I saw you that first time, and then in my room. God, I loved you. I still do." He thought I was going to push him away? He seemed sad, heartbroken. What was he thinking? It broke my heart to see him like this.

"I would never push you away. Ichigo, I've waited so long for you too. I love you just the same. Ichigo, I love you." I bit my lip, I smiled, and said, "do with me what you will. Take me, because I'm already yours. I was yours that first time I saw you, that first time I entered your room, that first time, I touched your face, when I thought you were something, someone different than a human. I loved you. Take me as I am ichigo, because I'm yours."

I pulled his face to mine, kissing every inch saving his sweet lips for last. We kissed and eventually ended like we were before I asked my question. He ran his hands up and down my thighs. He pulled away, asking a silent question, he wanted to touch me, I was all within willing. I nodded my head frantically.

He ran his hands under my dress, reaching past my panties, to my stomach. He reached my bosoms, and laid his hands on them, palming them. I moaned from the sensation that heated inside me. He pulled my dress over my head, leaving me in nothing but panties. "I want to see you, all of you."

"ichgo." Wad all I could say. It's the only thing that came to mind, the only thing I wanted to say.

It felt weird being half way naked in front of him. But I wouldn't cover up until I needed to.

He stared at my breast, I wasn't wearing a bra, and he seemed to like that.

All our clothes were off, and we were making love.

He was my first, and he was my last.

I was all his. I always would be. I would stay his. I was his. And he was mine.

He slid into me, breaking my never coming to my barrier, "Training accident, hurt, but god I wish, god it didn't happen."

He chuckled panting. The friction between us was unbearable and I could feel that intense sensation coming between us.

"Make me, oh god ichigo. I'm going to, take me. I need you. Oh god I want you, take me as yours. Mark me as yours ichigo. Let go. I can't…Cant.. cum with me! Oh god, I need you, harder, faster. Don't stop ichigo." My mouth had a mind of its own and I didn't want to stop ever. The pit of my belly was becoming perfect. Intense. The need leaving my body and taking me as his. Marking me as his forever. "ichigo, take me. I love you!"

The words said everything. "I love you!" ichigo said back. I could've sworn I screamed, but it was muffled by his kiss. He followed after.

He took me as his every way possible that night. I took him just the same. We made love, we kissed.

I loved him, I always would.


	3. Chapter 3 Authors note

Hello, everybody, I know its been forever since I updated so I hope to be updating by late February, and it should be worth the wait.

If u all want to friend me, my account on facebook, for and my chatango friends my email is aralanajleelovings96 or just look my pen name up!


End file.
